Hospitality & Hostility
by Ritt-chan
Summary: When Shadow wakes up in the company of a girl named Natalie he's reluctant to accept her. But her unhuman features help him get over the general dislike he has for her. So what happens when someone else comes into the picture? Will warm hospitality turn to bitter hostility? Rated T because I did and for a little language. Shadow x OC / Shadow x Rouge Please Read and Review!
1. Introduction

**_{DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shadow the hedgehog, Sonic the hedgehog, the song Get out alive, or anything else you might reconize. I hope Shadow isn't too OOC..._**

* * *

_~... If you want to get out alive, run for your life...~_

The two ran through the dim corridors. Running for their lives from the intrudors. Then they ran into a room. A pretty blonde girl, Maria Robotnik, shut the door. But it wouldn't stay closed for long. She began quickly typing on a computer. An escape pod appeared. The dark hedgehog, Shadow, thought that they'd both flee, to that beautiful planet they'd both wanted to visit for so long. But Maria was the only one who knew that only one of them could get out alive. And that it wouldn't be her.

Suddenly Shadow was pushed into the vessel. He instantly turned around. "Maria! Maria!" He called as be banged on the glass. She looked at him with her loving blue eyes. They held so much emotion at one time, the owner of those eyes barely even knew how she felt.

The door burst open. The girl looked at it, then back at her friend. He still screamed her name. Begging her to come with him. Wondering why she wouldn't listen. But she knew. She knew that she wouldn't make it if she went with him anayway. So the least she could do was make sure he wouldn't life a life of captivity and cruelty. If only she knew he'd still end up that way in the end.

"Sayonara, Shadow the hedgehog."Were the last words he heard her sweet voice say. That was her last moment alive. The last thing she said before she pulled the lever and - "MARIA!" - before she was shot ... by those damn humans.

* * *

Shadow woke up in a cold sweat with a raging headache. "Maria." He whispered as a single tear made it's way down the side of his face. He quickly sat up and scanned his surroundings. It turned out he was in a bed, it was soft and warm. The rest of the room seemed the same way. The walls and floor seemed to be made of mahogany. There were paintings in the room as well. One of a single, large, red rose. Another painting was of a water lily. Nothing too special.

But whatever was in the room still didn't explain how he got there. He tried to look out of a nearby window. But he couldn't quite see. So he decided to get out of the bed. Big mistake. The second his feet touched the floor his knees gave out and he collapsed. The hedgehog was on his hands and knees on the hard, wood floor, in mind numbing agony. _How did I get hurt this badly?_Shadow wondered. This was odd. With Shadow being the Ultimate Life Form it was rare for him to feel very much physical pain.

As he was trying to figure out a way to bear the pain enough to stand, he heard a gasp from behind him. But he didn't care. He didn't care who it was, human or not. He just wanted someone to end this pain he felt. Seconds after he heard the gasp he was put (with some difficulty) back onto the bed.

"Can you give me your arm?" He heard a light, feminine voice ask. He reluctantly lifted his arm to the assumed female. His vision blurred before he could tell what she wanted with his limb. But he didn't care anymore. Shadow felt a slight pain in his wrist. So he felt it safe to presume that he'd just been given a shot.

"Shhh. You'll be alright in a little while." The voice spoke again. Although he couldn't see who the voice belonged to. The last thing he felt before he drifted was a soft, chaste kiss on his forehead.

* * *

Shadow woke up, again. But this time when he sat up and looked around, there was a girl sitting in a chair beside the bed he was in. He looked at her, she was reading a book. But she must have heard him breathing or something. Because she closed the book, seemingly in a hurry, and sat it on a small nearby table. She looked Shadow right in the eye. Hazel met crimson. And the girl smiled. "I'm happy to see that you're awake. I got a little worried." She said.

It was definately the same voice from before.

The dark hedgehog took a second to observe her prior to responding. ... or moving. Her skin was perfect with the slightest tan. She had a brillant smile and long, black, silky, hair. It had dark pink streaks in it and stopped around her waist. And she had ... cat ears? She had a cat's tail as well. They matched the streaks in her hair. _Well, at least she's not human..._He thought, letting his guard down only slightly. She giggled. "I take it you've noticed my cat-like appengades?" She asked. "Oh, um, yeah." Shadow said.

"So, what's your name?" The girl asked as she stood up. Shadow couldn't help but notice how shapely she was. "...Shadow." He said, only half paying attention now. Partly because the person before him was quite distracting, and partially because he still felt some pain from whatever it was that got him in his weak state. "My name's Natalie. But my friends call me Kat." The lady, apparently named Natalie, said as she streached a dainty hand toward Shadow. He shook her hand lightly. It still hurt to move.

* * *

{A/N: Hi! Hope you enjoyed! Tell me if I need to fix anything. I'll do my best to update weekly! Please review! ~XOXO~ }


	2. Good morning

_**You know I don't own Shadow the hedgehog!  
**_

* * *

Once introductions were out of the way, Shadow asked the question that had bothered him since the first time he woke up.  
"So, Natalie. How did I get here?"  
"Oh. Well, it's actually a funny story. A few days ago, I was on my way here and I noticed you on the ground. But I thought you were sleeping, so I didn't wanna bother you. But then I noticed the odd way you were all sprawled out so I assumed something was wrong. I walked up to you and saw all the cuts and bruises you had. And I felt sorry for you, and I felt like it was only right to take care of you! So, I brought you here!" She finished with a smile.  
_You mean to tell me you dragged me here out of contrite for someone you didn't even know?_ "Why would you feel that it was your responsiblity to care for me? Honestly, it would've been better if you left me there." He had a small frown on his face now.

What he said confused the girl. "I couldn't just leave you there to die, Shadow! That'd be awful! What kind of person would I be if I did that?"  
"A decent one." With that he turned over in the bed so that he couldn't see her.  
"Shadow?" Natalie asked, her confused state showed in her voice. "Shadow?" She questioned again, this time a bit louder.  
"I heard you the first time!" He snapped.  
Natalie sighed. "I can see you don't wanna talk now. So I'll leave you alone. But I'll be back later. We need to change your bandages soon." Natalie crossed the room to the door, before she left she looked back at Shadow, as if she were afraid she wouldn't see him again. Shadow noticed that look in her eye, but before he could say anything she was gone.

Shadow sat there until he fell asleep.

* * *

The dark hedgehog woke up to sunlight hitting his crimson orbs. _What the hell? _He looked around the room for Natalie. But it seemed she wasn't there. _Was it all a __dream?_ He wondered, putting his hand to his forehead. It was then that he spotted the many bandages on his arm. Only to pull the covers back and see the others on his legs and feet. _Where the hell are my shoes?_ Just then Natalie walked in with a tray of pancakes, bacon, and a tall glass and of orange juice.

"Good morning, Sleepy head." She said, her voice monotone. It was normally very sweet and high-pitched. But now she just sounded... plain. Maybe she was a little glum, but it wasn't blatantly obvious like her other emotions.  
"What do you mean good morning?" Shadow asked.  
"When I left you _yesterday_ afternoon, you fell asleep. This is the first time you've been up since then. I guess you just needed some sleep." She stated, it was almost as if she were a robot. No real emotion in the words at all.  
"Oh. Well, what's with the food?"  
"I made you some. You haven't eaten since I brought you here."  
Shadow scoffed. "I'm not hungry."  
"Oh really?" The pink-eared girl asked, a hand on her hip.  
"Yes, really. You see, due to my being the Ultimate Life Form, I don't need food to heal me or keep up my strength or energy. Unlike humans." _Or whatever you are._ "For me food is a luxury. Not a necessity." Shadow crossed his arms.  
"Okay, whatever. I'm not gonna make you eat if you don't wanna." The blackette said, rolling her eyes and taking a bite of the food she'd made.

* * *

**A/N: HERE! I FIXED IT SO IT WOULDN'T BE AS LONG! YOU'RE WELCOME! REVIEW PLEASE! ~XOXO~**


	3. She's not so bad

_**I Still don't own Shadow. There's a shocker!** _

* * *

_What is this sudden change of personality?_ Not that the hedgehog cared, but he did wonder what would have caused such a change. However he had to admit he was a little more irritable today as well.  
"Well, since you seem to be so much better, let me see your arm again." Natalie more demanded than asked. But she still got what she asked for. She gently started removing the bandages like the hedgehog's arm would shatter if she weren't careful.  
_I_ _knew all her warmthcouldn't have left her in a single night. But I am curious at what may have upset her_.  
Once the bandages were gone she was dumbstruck at what she saw. Nothing. Not a single one of the dripping gashes or purple bruises were there anymore. It was as if Shadow had never been injured in the first place. She moved to remove the rest of them from his body.

"I told you." Shadow said.  
"Whatever. Here." The girl handed him his shoes and he put them on. "You should try walking again."  
The hedgehog hesitantly hoped down from the bed. Once he wasn't on the ground he felt that much better about walking around. He took small steps around the room and eventually ended up pacing. He finally (and unintentionally) stopped in front of Natalie. Sadly, she wasn't in the middle of one of her picture perfect moments. She had syrup on her face and a piece of bacon hanging from her mouth. However despite her messy appearance, they're eyes met. They were communicating, silently. It looked like the two wordlessly agreed to be in a better mood.

Shortly after that morning's happenings, Natalie explained to Shadow that it was her house he'd been in for the past few days, and gave him a short tour of the place. It was a rather spacious house for only one person. They were just outside of the house now, under a large tree that was nearby. Natalie sat under it, while Shadow stood and leaned against it.  
"So, what about that shot you gave me?" Shadow asked.  
"Relax. It was just a simple pain-killer. But you were only half conscious so that's the only way it would work." The girl answered, her tail involuntarily swishing, occasionally hitting the hedgehog.

"So, you're probably gonna leave since you're all better now, huh?"  
Suddenly Natalie felt something on her tail. It felt like someone stepped on it. She looked to see Shadow's foot practically crushing the appendage.  
"I won't even spit in your direction if your tail hits me again." He said, cooly.  
_How can he say such things with a straight face? Ow! And My poor tail!  
_"Ow! Okay, whatever! Just, get off my tail!" She shouted.  
He hesitated but eventually let it go with a smug grin. Natalie tended to her tail while Shadow was quiet. The grin slowly disappeared. And he looked at her with serious eyes.

"What?" The girl beside him questioned.  
"This morning. You acted, different. Why?" He wasn't one to care for others, or worry about the way they behaved and why. But there was something about her that made him want to ... understand her.  
"Oh. By the way, I'm really sorry about that. It's just, you said I should've left you out there. And I didn't think that was right." Even though she stopped talking Shadow knew she still had more to say.  
"Life is precious. And-"  
Shadow interrupted. "Correction. Life is precious _to you_."  
Natalie sighed. "I guess you're right. But I cherish it so much because I was given a second chance ... to live. And I never want to take that for granted."

She looked up at him with sincere eyes.  
_Her voice. Her values. The way she skips around without a care in the world. She's so much like Maria... _Shadow thought. _... I guess she's not so bad._

* * *

**A/N: Like I said before. You're welcome. REVIEW PLEASE! ^_^**


	4. Room mates!

_**I Don't Own Shadow. Whatever. Does anyone even read these things?**_

* * *

After Natalie forgave Shadow for purposely crushing her tail, he agreed to staying in the spare room she had. They'd bonded and learned much about each other in the few months they spent together. Such as each other's likes and dislikes, the other's pet peeves, their favorite colors... Although all that didn't really matter because sometimes it was like Shadow wasn't there. Sometimes Natalie would go weeks without seeing him. But he always called. And he always got back before she got too worried. But this time her curiosity got the best of her. She never really knew what the hedgehog did while he was out. She knew he went on missions for the government or some crap like that. But she just felt like she should have more details.

"Hi, Shadow!" The girl greeted him with a warm smile and a hug as he entered the house.  
He wrapped his arms around her relatively small frame. "Hi, Natalie." He said, a little quiet.  
Natalie's smile died a little, and her ears drooped a bit. "Are you okay. You sound...different."  
Shadow sighed, sitting on the sofa in the living room. He knew where this was going. He thought Natalie worried too much about him. They had conversations like this before.

"Well, the task I was given was a little rough. _But I'm fine!_" He wasn't really fine. He was still recovering from Rouge's almost constant sexual harassment. And was hiding an especially nasty gunshot wound on his leg. It appeared to have stopped bleeding, although he wasn't sure. But what Natalie didn't know wouldn't kill her, right?  
"Okay. So...What exactly is it they have you doing?" The girl questioned, a dainty hand on her hip.  
"Uh, that's, not too important." Shadow answered. He seemed to be eyeing the stairs.  
Natalie sighed and returned to the earlier chore of preparing dinner. "I don't wanna know, do I?"  
"Nope."  
"Okay. Whatever. But, are you sure you aren't hurt?" She asked.  
_No! I'm hurt very badly, thank you for asking! _"Yes, Natalie. I'm fine." _I'm such a damn liar._ "Besides. If I were ever in danger, Rouge wouldn't let anything happen to me." _Why am I still talking? It's probably the lack of blood.  
_The girl's ears peaked and her tail swished almost violently. Her eyes widened and then narrowed to hazel slits. "Rouge, huh."

_DAMN IT!_ Shadow thought. He was almost to the stairs. "Yeah. Rouge. Is that a problem?" He asked, still inching toward the staircase.  
"No, not at all... She's that flirtatious, bat, thief, chick, that works for G.U.N., right?" She laughed a little, trying to ease the semi-awkward mood she was setting. Her laughter sounded a bit mischievous. But Shadow didn't catch it because he was trying to find out how to hide the blood trail he left. "I had no idea you two were working together." She added, attempting to look like she was focusing on dinner, when really she was trying to channel her anger toward something productive.  
_Hmm, she says that like it's a problem. _"Um, yeah. We work on some of the same stuff at G.U.N."  
"Oh. Alright then. You go ahead upstairs. I can see that you've been trying to get away from me." She said, looking at shadow, a knowing smile on her face. While her eyes shone with something the hedgehog couldn't put his finger on.  
"Thank you!" He shouted, running up the stairs.

* * *

_**A/N: I hope yall enjoyed this. I've been trying to make the chapters shorter so you guys won't hate me. Please Review! ~xoxo~**_


	5. I thought I got rid of her

_**Don't sue me!**_

* * *

_***Natalie's P.O.V.***_

_I can't believe this! I thought I got rid of Rouge! I guess I should have expected to run into her again once I found Shadow. Oh well. She'd better stay out of my way. And more importantly stay away from Shadow. Or things might end up worse than they did last time._

As I was about to start plotting my revenge on that stupid, thieving, careless bat, Shadow's voice tore me from my thoughts.

"Hey, uh, N-Natalie?" He shouted down the stairs. He was probably in the bathroom or something.  
"Yes?" I called back, in my usual sweet tone.  
"Remember when you asked me if I was hurt?" He asked.  
_No, Shad. I don't remember. That only happened about 30 minutes ago. How could I remember that?_ "Yeah. Why?"  
"Well, let's just say I was injured in some way. _Theoretically_!" He put emphasis on the word theoretically. As if I didn't already know about the bloody gunshot wound in his left leg.  
"Okay. Where are you going with this babe?" I decided to try calling him that to see what would happen. He's not too fond of the nickname Shad.

"So, hypothetically," He continued. "where would you keep the gauze? You know, if I had, something like, a gunshot wound?"  
"Hmmmm..." I thought aloud. I decided to mess with him a little for not telling the truth about his injury. "Normally, the gauze would be in the first aid kit in the bathroom." I heard an alleviated sigh from the hedgehog. "But I'm pretty sure I remember moving it to the basement." I heard him groan half in annoyance and half in pain. I was doing my best to contain my laughter but failing miserably. Then I saw Shadow sitting on the stairs.  
"You know, don't you?" He asked, refusing to make eye-contact with me.

"I always did." I said, reaching into a cabinet under the kitchen sink and tossing the bandages to him.

* * *

He let me fix up his leg. And we had spaghetti for dinner that night. We never did clean up the mini blood trail Shadow left. I guess that gives me something to do tomorrow. We were watching a movie and ended up falling asleep on the couch. Rouge wasn't mentioned once. Except for in my elaborate plot for revenge. Where her name was stated several times. (Said plot is still a work in progress.) But, at least Shadow hadn't said her name at all. Which was good enough for me.

* * *

I opened my eyes to find myself on the sofa in my darkened basement. I looked around and found Shadow next to me. He was sleeping peacefully. His fluffy chest slowly rising and falling with each steady breath he took. He was adorable when he was sleeping! I didn't really remember why I woke up, but that didn't matter anymore. I felt my eyelids getting heavy and absent-mindedly curled up against Shadow's feathery, white chest. He subconsciously wrapped his arms around me. I could have sworn I saw him smile in his sleep too.  
Smiling to myself I thought, _I know Rouge won't take you away from me... _And with that, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_**A/N: YAAAAAY! 5 WHOLE CHAPTERS ARE UP! You know what this means? It means you should leave a review! ^_^**_

_**Lol. I'm just kidding. I don't care. It would be nice if you could say something though.**_


	6. Random Updates!

_**Hello, Everyone! I just wanna thank you for all your reviews! They really made me happy.**_

_**ALSO: My computer gave me a wake up call! It's decided to occasionally stop working. So, I will be updating randomly from now on, due to my laptop's screwy state.**_

_**Please let me know if any of the chapters seem rushed or low in quality. And I will do my best to fix them.**_

_**XOXO ^_^**_


	7. I Wanna Go!

_**Blah Blah Blah. Don't sue me...**_

* * *

_***Shadow's P.O.V.***_

I woke up to find myself embracing a very cute, sleeping, Natalie. Her face was almost buried in my chest. I still can't figure out what this fascination with my chest fur is. I slowly moved one of my arms so as not to wake her. Then the house phone rang. _Damn it! _I did my best to climb over Natalie without waking her. As I approached the phone I remembered that I could have just used chaos control. _Whatever. _I sighed as I answered the phone. I already had a pretty good idea of who it was.

"Hello?"  
"Hey, Shadow." A voice trying too hard to sound sexy responded. Of course it was Rouge.  
"What do you want, Rouge? I'm not in a good mood." For some reason the bat always irked me a little. And that she hit on almost every male she met wasn't helping.  
"Aww. You poor thing! That's too bad. But trust me, if I had a choice in who I had to call for this, it wouldn't be you."  
"Look, do you have a point, or did you just call to raise the phone bill?" I was kind of irritated now.  
"Calm down, Shad. You're almost as hot-headed as Knuckie these days. I called about our latest assignment at G.U.N. It turns out, there's a second part to our mission."

"And?"  
"And! There's something in it for you this time!" _She's so damn loud today._  
"...I'm listening."  
"Well, some of the people at G.U.N may have stumbled over a chaos emerald. And they just _might_ be willing to look the other way and let you run off with it, _if_ you help out."  
"Fine. I'll help." I looked at the couch only to find out that Natalie had gotten up. _I wonder how much she heard...  
_"Great! I'll give you the details later! See you there!" Before I could say anything else she hung up.

I turned around to see a smiling Natalie, happily stuffing her face with one of the omelettes she made. I sat on the other side of the table, waiting for her to bring up what I was pretty sure she already knew.  
"So, when are you leaving?" She asked, putting her plate in the sink.  
"I'm not sure. Rouge hasn't given me the location yet." It looked like she cringed at the name "Rouge". I wonder why.  
There was a short silence between us.  
"Can I come?"  
"What?"  
"Can I come with you?"

"Of course you can't."  
"I saw that coming." She said, taking my plate and cleaning it.  
"Why do you wanna come anyway? If anything they're just gonna give me more paperwork."  
"I wanna go because... Well... I miss you too much when you're gone." I hated it when she said cute things like that. She knows that's one way to get what she wants.  
"I miss you too. But that's no place for you, Natalie. It's dangerous."  
Sha laughed. "Yeah, Shadow. You're right. I could get a papercut and bleed to death!" She rolled her eyes.  
"I mean it! It is!" I don't know why I was arguing my point. If she wanted to risk her life then who was I to stop her?

Natalie sighed and climbed into my lap. "Pleeease, Shadow? I promise I'll be good!"  
I hated it when she did this too. This was another way she could get what she wanted. "Fine! Okay! Whatever!"  
"Yaaaaay! Thank you, Shad!" She kissed me on the cheek. I could feel my face involuntarily turn red as she got off my lap.  
_And, wait... Did she just call me Shad?_

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry I deleted the other chapter. I just... wasn't happy with it. But if you want I can put it back. Review!_**


	8. Meet Cream and Amy

**Blah blah...**

* * *

It turned out that everyone (minus the workers at G.U.N.) was meeting at Sonic's house. Rouge wouldn't say why. But then again, Shadow really didn't care. The quicker he got there, the quicker he could leave.

"Natalie? Are you ready to go?" Shadow called.  
"Yup. I'm coming!" The cat girl said, hurrying down the stairs. She locked the door behind her and walked over to Shadow and his motorcycle.  
"What?" She asked as the hedgehog eyed her skeptically.

Natalie was wearing a faded green T-shirt that read, "I'm magically delicious!", a pair of shorts, and her favorite green high-tops. Her ears were also pierced. The left one was pierced once, while the other had two earings in it.

"Magically delicious? Really? " Shadow asked.  
Natalie laughed. "You say that like it's not true."  
Shadow blushed. "I thought you said you'd behave."  
"I did." The girl responded, getting behind Shadow. "But I didn't say I wouldn't misbehave."  
The hedgehog sighed. "Let's just get this over with."

* * *

They arrived at Sonic's house only to be ambushed by Amy.  
"Hey, Shadow!" Amy nearly screamed.  
"Hello Rose."  
"So, this is Amy? It's very nice to meet you. My name is Natalie." The pink-eared girl said, shaking the girl's hand.  
"Wow. It's nice to meet you too, Natalie! So, are you Shadow's-"  
"We should get inside." Shadow interrupted, dragging Natalie into the house.  
They could hear Amy's laughter outside, even though the door was closed.  
"I'LL TAKE THAT AS A YES!" She shouted.

Natalie giggled. "Well, you were right about her being loud."  
"Trust me, that's not even half of it." The hedgehog said.  
"Hi, Mr. Shadow! Who's your friend?" Cream's sweet voice asked, from across the living room. "Chao, chao!" Her pet chao, Cheese, cooed.  
Shadow sighed. _This is going to be a long day. _He thought. "Hello, Cream. This is Natalie." He said, calmly.  
"Hi, Cream! It's nice to meet you." The girl said, shaking hands with the rabbit.  
"Nice to meet you too. You're very pretty Ms. Natalie." Cream complemented.  
"Aww! Thank you, Cream!" Natalie smiled.  
"Chao! Chao, chao chao!" Cheese said. Although Cream was the only one who really understood him.  
"Oh! You're right, Cheese. Mr. Shadow, should I tell Mr. Sonic and everyone else that you and Ms. Natalie are here?" The rabbit-girl asked.  
"Sure." Shadow answered, plainly.  
"Okay! Come on, Cheese!" She said, running off to some place in the house, Cheese following close behind her.

* * *

**_A/N: Review! Please!_**


	9. Meet Everyone Else

_**I Don't Own Sonic & stuff!**_

* * *

Eventually Sonic and Knuckles came back down with Cream and Cheese.  
"Hey, Shadow! We've been wait- woah! Who's your lady friend?" Sonic asked as he shamelessly stared at Natalie's legs. Only to be punched by Knuckles.  
"Shut up Sonic." He said. Although he was just as curious as Sonic was.  
"...Natalie's a friend of mine." Shadow said, matter-of-factly.  
"That's a pretty name." Tails said from behind Sonic and Knuckles.  
"Thanks. But, what are all your names?" Natalie asked, smiling. Though Shadow looked rather unhappy. He wasn't too fond of everyone staring at Natalie like that. Espeically Sonic. It wasn't that he thought he'd try anything though. He just disliked him the most.

* * *

Everyone was in the living room and was acquainted with Natalie now, except for Rouge. Everybody was pretty much waiting on her.  
Cream and Amy sat across from Natalie and Shadow. Cheese was in Cream's lap. Tails sat on the arm of the chair that Sonic was sitting in. Knuckles decided to stand. And Vanilla wasn't there. Neither was Big.  
"Where's Big?" Cream questioned.  
_Oh God. Not that giant, retarded cat. _Shadow thought.  
"He left with your mom. I think he said something about finding Froggy or something like that." Tails answered.  
Then Sonic abruptly stood from his seat. "I can't take this anymore! Natalie, where do I know you from? I know I've seen your face before!" The poor hedgehog was going crazy.

_This is too funny. I can't believe he doesn't recognize me. I don't look __that__ different, do I?_ Natalie thought. She almost forgot about the last time she saw Sonic or Rouge. Her hair was dyed blonde then. She was a little heavier. And perhaps her personality was a bit different before the accident with her family happened.  
"Well, the last time you saw me, I was probably a blonde." Natalie hinted.  
Sonic gasped, excitedly. "NO WAY! KAT?" He shouted.  
Shadow laughed to himself a little. He vaguely remembered Natalie saying her friends call her Kat. But he had yet to actually hear anyone call her that.  
"Hi, Sonic." She said.  
"Oh my God! Kat! I thought you ran off and died somewhere! I'm so happy you're here!" Tails said, jumping up and down.  
"Calm down Tails." Sonic said. Although he wanted to jump as well.  
"You changed your hair." Knuckles commented.  
"Yeah. I did. Do you like it?" Natalie asked.  
_What does it matter if he likes it or not? _Shadow thought.  
"...It'll take some getting used to." The echidna said, and stepped out of the house.

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you liked it! I'm not too sure how this will work once I go back to skool. ~xoxo~**_


	10. Meet Rouge

Knuckles rushed back in the house being followed by none other than Rouge. She wore her usual outfit and stopped dead in her tracks as she caught Natalie's eye. Unlike the others, it took her almost no time at all to figure out that the girl next to Shadow was Natalie. The bad shook off the uneasy feeling and instead decided that it'd be best to just talk to her. After all, it couldn't be that bad...

"Natalie?" She still asked in disbelief. "Hey, Rouge." The girl said, as if they'd been friends for years. "I can't believe-" Rouge was cut off by a sudden embrace from Natalie. She reluctantly hugged her back, then they finally let the other go. "I didn't expect to see you here." The bat spoke after a long silence. While everyone else just watched the two as if this were a soap opera. Sonic actually brought popcorn from the kitchen. "Yeah. Well, if it were up to Shadow I wouldn't be. But as you know, I have my ways." A smirk was on Natalie's face as she flipped her hair back over her shoulder. "Trust me. I remember. But, how did you two... meet?" Rouge asked. "I think we should get started on this mission before we take a walk down memory lane. Don't you, Rouge?" Shadow said. "Yeah. I guess so. But Natalie and I just have to catch up! Oh, and what was that cute little nickname you used to have?" Rouge asked opening the door, about to follow Shadow outside. "Kat." Natalie answered.

"Speaking of Kat, what is she gonna do while we're gone?" Sonic cut in. "Oh yeah! We all totally forgot about that." Tails exclaimed. However Natalie just laughed. "I'll be fine you guys. I'll probably cook, or clean, or read a book. I won't be too bored." She said. "Okay. But just call if you need anything!" Amy shouted, handing the girl her number. "I promise, I will, Amy. Now go. You all don't want to be late for... whatever t is you're going to." Natalie rushed them out of the house and shut the door.

* * *

Everyone (except Tails, Cream, and Cheese, who were asleep in their rooms) came back to a spotless house and Natalie making dinner in the kitchen. "Woah. What's all this?" Knuckles questioned. "It's dinner, Silly." Natalie answered. "How was your mission thingy?" She asked. Her question was obviously directed at Shadow, however Rouge jumped in and answered for him. "everything went over fine with Shadow there. Although it was hard for him to keep his hands off me. I had to keep reminding him that we had something to do at the moment." Rouge crossed the room to the kitchen table and took a seat, crossing her legs. Poor Shadow's face was red from embarrassment and anger. He was also wondering how this would go down. He and Natalie had never been in a situation like this before. But the cat-eared girl supposed everyone when she laughed as if she'd just heard the funniest joke in the world. But even though she laughed like she was happy, her tail twitched in irritation.

"Oh Rouge. You're so funny! So, what really happened?" She asked, giving the jewel thief one last chance to call off the charade. "Really. That's what happened." Rouge answered. "Hmmm. That's interesting. It's not like Shadow to downgrade like that." Natalie continued fixing dinner. She was setting plates and serving food like she and Rouge weren't having an argument. "What do you mean by downgrade?" Now Rouge was insulted.

Natalie giggled again. "I mean that... Well, Shadow is very intelligent. And I'm, 100% sure that he knows the difference between trash and treasure." "If there's something you're trying to say then say it!" Rouge spat, now standing from her seat. "Wow. I didn't think I'd have to spell it out for you but, alright." As Natalie was about to speak again Rouge pounced across the table. Natalie dogged her and Rouge was hit in the head with a pan Natalie was using. She screamed in pain and sunk to the floor. She looked up at Natalie. Her green eyes filled with anger. Shadow grabbed his girlfriend and Knuckles held Rouge before anymore violence could take place. Amy started to cry and Sonic held her, comforting her. Though he didn't really know what to say because he didn't fully understand what was going on. They looked like such good friends earlier that day...

"It's okay, Amy. Don't cry. They'll work things out." Sonic said.  
"It's not that. Shadow stepped on my foot!" Amy whined.

* * *

**_A/N: Good news everybody! I got a new computer! Whooo! Anyway, I hope this is okay. I'm not sure how well the story will hold up since school as officially started. But I'll still try my best! Please review! ^^_**


	11. Happy ending?

**La**_** La La. I don't own stuff.**_

* * *

Natalie woke up in the guest room with wide eyes breathing heavily. Her hand clutched at her chest as her heart almost pounded out of it. "It was... It was just a dream." She said to herself. _I have to stop worrying. I'll be fine. Shadow will be fine. Our relationship will be fine._ She thought, walking to the shower. _Yeah... It's fine._

Natalie came downstairs (fully dressed of course) to walk in the middle of an... interesting conversation.  
"Oh My GOD! Tails!" Sonic sighed. "Okay... Say milkshake."  
"Milkshake." The kitsune repeated.  
"Okay. Now say milk."  
"...Malk."  
Knuckles watched with amusement from his seat at the kitchen table.  
"I'm starting to doubt this whole genius thing, Tails." Sonic said, pouring Tails a glass of milk. "Here's your _malk_!" He shouted, shoving the half full glass at the fox and stomping out of the kitchen.

"Well, it looks like I missed a lot." Natalie commented, startling a few people in the livingroom.

"Hey, Kat! When did you get up?" Sonic asked, still sounding a little irritated from the whole milk ordeal. (Haha! Whole milk! Get it? Omg, that was totally a coincidence.)  
"I woke up a little while ago." She said, talking a seat at the kitchen table. "Where's Shadow?" She asked.  
"I think he went with Rouge to do some paperwork stuff." He answered, setting a plate in front of Natalie. _Oooh. I get breakfast? Wow. I guess I really will be okay!  
_"Oh. Okay then. Well, what's for breakfast?" She asked, still wondering what would be taking up the empty space in her plate. Although she was almost sure it would be a chilidog.  
"I'll show you!" The blue hedgehog said, grabbing Natalie's plate and preparing her food in a way she couldn't see. He sat it back in front of her. And what was on her plate?  
"Just... just chili?" She asked, ears tilted in confusion.  
"Huh? Oh yeah. Sorry. I had the last chilidog. And we're all out of hotdogs now. I told Shadow to buy more for me, but I don't think he's gonna." Sonic said, slightly disappointed.

* * *

A few hours later, Shadow and Rouge came back. However Shadow was... well... green. And Rouge looked like her normal self.  
Natalie couldn't contain her laughter, nor could anyone else. But nonetheless, she still decided to check on Shadow. "W-what happened to you?" She asked. Doing her best not to laugh.  
"Shut the hell up. We had to go undercover and needed a disguise. I'm going to wash this paint off." He growled, trudging up the stairs.

Rouge and Natalie laughed, then scowled at each other once they saw that the other was amused.

* * *

Natalie sat on the grass outside. She was like that. She liked the cool feel of the grass, the soft wind in her hair, the moons pretty rays shining down on her face. It was almost perfect.  
"Natalie." And then she came out. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" Rouge asked, sitting next to the girl anyway.  
"Well, since you're already here..." Natalie's voice trailed off. Her tail swished in annoyance and her ears were flat against her head. But once she realised that Rouge wasn't talking she lightened up.

"Hey, Natalie." Spoke too soon.  
"Yes?" The girl almost hissed.

"Well?" Natalie asked impatiently.  
"..." the bat was still silent. It seemed that she was trying to find the words but just couldn't.  
Natalie sighed and hugged Rouge. "...I'm sorry."  
Rouge's eyes widened. She didn't expect that. "W-what?"  
"I said I'm sorry. For... everything. I'm sorry I almost killed you that long time ago. I'm sorry for being so bitchy ever since I got here. And I'm sorry for being so possessive over..."

The thief laughed, looking into Natalie's eyes. "It's okay. If he were mine and you were the one he was working with all the time, I'd have acted the exact same way."  
"So... Are... Are we cool?" The pink-eared girl asked with wide, hopeful, hazel eyes.  
"Sure we are! I just wish you would've realised how dumb you were being a lot sooner."  
"What do you mean, dumb? I'm probably the smarter of the two of us!"  
"Oh? And why is that?" The bat asked, a non-existant brow raised.  
"Because, I was the bigger person!" Natalie all but shouted.  
"How is that?"  
"Because I apologised!" The girl said, standing and taking a stubborn pose.  
"If you're gonna go there, then I should point out that I'm actually the bigger person! I did hug you first."  
_"No! You didn't!"_

Rouge sighed, standing as well. "Fine. But... I just remember it a little differently, that's all."  
"Good old Rouge. It's good to have you back." Natalie smiled, and the two walked back into the house.  
"Hey, did you ever give Shadow that chaos emerald you promised?" The taller asked.  
"Shhh, and no. But besides, I never _promised_ anything."

* * *

_**A/N: I fixed the ending... I think. Lol. Yall should still review though. ~xoxo~**_


End file.
